1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator for use in a rotary electric machine such as a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a stator for a rotary electric machine includes a stator core, a slot insulator made of a synthetic resin and fitted to the stator core, and a plurality of winding portions. The stator core for a rotary electric machine includes an annular yoke and a plurality of magnetic pole portions disposed radially inwardly of the yoke at intervals in a circumferential direction of the yoke. The magnetic pole portions each have a pole column with an outer end portion connected to an inner periphery of the yoke and a magnetic pole surface forming portion provided at an inner end portion of the pole column and including a magnetic pole surface facing a rotor of the rotary electric machine. The winding portions are formed by concentratedly winding a winding conductor around the pole columns of the magnetic pole portions via the slot insulator. In the conventional stator for a rotary electric machine, the magnetic pole portions are individually wrapped in insulating paper to ensure insulation between adjacent magnetic pole portions and insulation between the magnetic pole portions and other members. If the magnetic pole portions are individually wrapped in insulating paper, however, production of the stator for a rotary electric machine may become complex. With this in view, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-112861 (JP2004-112861A) has proposed the use of wedge members formed of an electrically insulating material and disposed between two adjacent magnetic pole portions. The conventional wedge members are formed by folding a synthetic-resin sheet and each include a partition wall portion inserted into a slot and a block portion for blocking an opening portion of the slot facing the rotor.